Nick & Stan
by mr cartoon
Summary: This is a fanmake of A Looney Tunes Cartoon where Nick tries to overthrow the thieves Zile & Stan who robbed the city jewlery


Nick & Stan (A Looney Tunes Cartoon Parody) 

This is a Fanmake of A Looney Tunes Cartoon where Nick tries to overthrow the thieves Zile & Stan that robbed the city jewlery 

[Quick Note - Everything in this parody does not belong to me but to their respected owners]

CAST

Bugs Bunny - Nick [The Cat In The Hat Knows A Lot About That] 

Rocky - Zile Zazic [Speed Racer The Next Generation]

Mugsy - Stan [Speed Racer The Next Generation] 

[It was a dark & stormy night in the world of cartoons as we zoom in at a building which was just bought & inside we see a little kid named Nick walking around the little room]

Nick - Man, this place is Ideal Dry As A Bone what more could a kid want

[Just then he hears a police siren]

Nick - Hey, what's that

[He looks outside the window & sees a police car driving by so he decides to hide in the closet & then starts to look through a key hole & see two guys coming in the first one was a man with white hair, wearing a black suit, & holding a Briefcase his name was Zile Zazic & the other one was a big guy with leass hair & wearing a green suit named Stan then they both run to the window & look outside & sees the cops are gone]

Zile Zazic - Well looks like we gave them the slip Stan

Stan - Yeah Boss, we sure did I wish I was smart like you

Zile Zazic - Turn On The Radio

Stan - Okay Boss

[Stan turns on the radio & started listening to it while Nick still in the closet listened as well]

Male Voice - [Radio] The police believed the robbery is the work of the criminal Zile Zazic & His Sidekick Stan

Zile Zazic - Turn off the radio 

[Stan turns off the radio then sees the briefcase is opened showing all the loot they stole] 

Stan - Gee, some loot we picked up

[Zile slapped Stan's hand]

Zile Zazic - Yeah, All Fourteen Carrot Gold 

[Nick hears the word carrot then pokes his head out the door]

Nick - Carrots, Did somebody say carrots where are they

Zile Zazic - Hey Stan, we better get some shut-eye if we're going to pull that job tomorrow

Stan - Okay Mr Zazic

Nick - Why those no good crooks somebody ought to teach them crime dosen't pay & it looks like that certain somebody is me

[Later in the night both Zile & Stan were asleep with Stan on the couch & Zile on the chair while Nick holding a phone places the head on the chair Zile was sleeping on then he started dailing the phone]

Nick - Hello calling Zile Hello, Zile am I getting through to you Zile

[Zile nodded his head Yes]

Nick - They're saying you trust your buddy Stan with the suitcase of loot... Don't make me laugh

[Zile wakes up & looked around wondering who talked but then he shrugged then fell back asleep that's when Nick places the phone back on the chair]

Nick - Just look at Stan over there pretending to sleep & all the times getting ideas

[Zile wakes up again & looked at Stan who was still sleeping, He walked towards him, grabbed Stan by the Neck Collar & slapped him back & forth a few times]

Zile Zazic - That'll teach ya's to get Ideas

Stan - But Boss, you know I don't get any ideas

Zile Zazic - Well, see that you don't 

[Zile walks back to the chair then he & Stan fall back asleep & as they sleep Nick quietly walksover to Stan & places an Axe in his hands gently he then walks back to Zile's Chair & places the phone back on the chair] 

Nick - Listen Zile, you're not gonna be fooled by that smooth talk, are you... They don't call him the butcher for nothing... He's probably waiting for you to fall asleep & then... (Throat Cutting Noise)

[Zile wakes up again & turns to Stan & sees him holding an Axe]

Zile Zazic - (Gasp)

[He sneaks up to Stan without waking him up then he grabs the Axe as Stan wakes up Zile chops the arm of the couch off as Stan got out of the way]

Zile Zazic - Dirty scheme didn't work did it 

[Stan turns to the audience & giggled]

Stan - That Mr Zazic, A Million Laughs

[Both Zile & Stan fall back asleep that is until Stan wakes up & turned around to see if something bad was gonna happen]

Stan - (Chuckles) That Mr Zazic 

[Inside the ceiling, Nick is seen unscrwing the screws to the lamp that's hanging above Zile, Horace sees the screws falling so he takes actions & grabs a ladder & a screwdriver but as he climbed to the top it was too late the lamp falls off & crashes on Zile]

Zile Zazic - Hey Stan, come here

[Stan looking very nervous climbs down the ladder]

Stan - B-But Mr Zazic I...

[Before Stan could finish Zile started kicking him in the air while in the attic Nick is seen watching & listening what's going on]

Zile Zazic - Maybe that'll teach ya's now get back on the couch & go to sleep

Stan - Okay Mr Zazic

[Later on as Stan & Zile fall back asleep Nick waved hus hand to see if Zile was asleep]

Nick - Good he's still asleep

[So Nick gently places a dynamite in his mouth then he tip toes back to Stan who was sleeping]

Nick - (Thug Voice) Hey Stan come here give me a light

Stan - Okay boss yeah yeah (He grabs a lighter) gee I'm glad your not mad at me no more 

[Stan lit the dynamite, without realizing it & then]

BOOM

[The Dynamite Exploded, waking up Zile with his face covered in soot & angry]

Stan - Aww, now you're mad at me again

[Nick is seen under the floor listening to Stan trying to explain then heard some beatings, finding out that Stan's being beaten up]

Zile Zazic - Now get in the other room (He tosses Stan who's all tied up into the bathroom) "NOW GO TO SLEEP"

[Zile whacks Stan with a baseball bat & leaves the room slamming the door behind him then after that he falls back asleep on the chair that us until he hears some cutting around him]

Zile Zazic - Huh What's that racket

[He sees a saw cutting around him & without warning he falls straight down the hole & crashed then he jumps up & started firing his guns thinking that someone was inside to catch him]

[Meanwhile in the bathroom Nick placed a saw in Stan's hand inside the other room & quickly lef just as Zile ran in the room all pumped with fury]

Zile Zazic - I Don't know how's ya's done it BUT I KNOW YA'S DONE IT 

[Zile starts to beat up Stan again causing pieces of the wall to fall off after that he stopped & let the room closing the door behind him]

[Back inside The Room Stan is seen still outcold as Nick places rollerskates on his feet while in the living room Zile is still awake waiting if Stan is gonna attack again while Nick goes back into the basement he grabs a magnet & attaches it to the skates]

[Once the skates are attached Nick starts pulling the magnet forcing Stan to move with the skates on, He starts moving around Zile who has a confused look of what Stan's doing but Stan just shrugged not knowing what's going on]

Zile Zazic - Stan get off of those skates

[But Then Stan started rolling towards Zile & crashes him towards the wall thanks to Nick]

Zile Zazic - So you want a showdown huh

[Zile punches Stan crashing him to the wall while back in the basement Nick grabs the magnet again pulling it along with Stan causing him to crash into Zile again]

Zile Zazic - Why You

[Zile punches Stan towards the wall again thwen Nick runs towards the magnet then drags it along with Stan & crashes into Zile for a 3rd time]

Zile Zazic - Why you Dirty

[Zile punches Stan for a 3rd time while Nick again grabs the magnet starts dragging it again which causes Stan to crahes into Zile again while Zile proceeds to punch Stan again, They kept going again & again at the building that is until the police arrived to arrest Zile & Stan]

[Sometime later the police drove their cars taking Harry & Marv to jail because of the crime they commited]

Zile Zazic - I wonder how they found out where we was

[Zile glares at Stan furiously]

Stan - But Mr Zazic But But But..

[As Stan tried to explain Zile starts to take a beating on Stan again whilr back at the building Nick is seen sitting on the outside steps reading a book] 

Nick - Isn't it wonderful what you can do with some wire & a few electric bulbs

[Nick looks up at the sign he made for the hideout named Zile Zazic's Hideout so that the police can catch the thiefs easily as the screen goes blank ending the cartoon]

THAT'S ALL FOLKS

[Quick Note - Well there you go guys my very First fanmake of a Looney Tunes Cartoon & believe me I worked pretty hard on it so I hope you guys like this so until then Read & Review]


End file.
